Se Você Está Aqui
by Mari Felton Malfoy
Summary: Acordei com ele ao meu lado e a cada vez que o olhava apaixonava-me mais intensamente. (Não é hentai, nem um pouquinho)


Se você está aqui

Quando acordei naquela manhã lembrei-me do sonho bom que tivera... Parecia muito improvável, mas ainda sim tivera sido um sonho excelente: InuYasha me abraçara e dissera que me amava entre outras coisas lindas, as quais eu jamais esqueci.

O sonho fora bom de mais, por isso teimava continuar com os olhos fechados, apreciando um pouco mais essa sensação. Tudo no sonho parecia tão real... Cada gesto, cada expressão, cada explosão de felicidade, contudo isso era impossível. Eu mesma vira-o beijar Kikyou.

Um par de mãos interrompeu meu pensamento. Só naquele instante, em que mãos acariciavam levemente minha face, foi que percebi que, até segundos atrás, eu estava envolvida em um abraço. Mas... mas não deveria haver ninguém ali, não é mesmo? E essa pessoa achava que eu estava dormindo, certo? Por uma fração de segundos eu tive medo.

Porém ao toque suave das mãos me embalando mais uma vez, meu corpo estremeceu. Aquelas mãos, aquela pessoa... Tive certeza de que as mãos que me enlaçavam com tanto carinho jamais poderiam me machucar, pelo contrário, dariam sua vida por mim. Naquele momento me senti completa.

Era a mais maravilhosa das sensações que já sentira. Era o poder de deixar tudo que poderia acontecer de mau para depois, viver intensamente os segundos, minutos, anos, décadas, séculos, a eternidade. Naquele momento esqueci-me de InuYasha. Estava apaixonada de mais pela forma que aquele corpo desconhecido me fazia aquecer por dentro, pela sensação de proteção eterna. Tudo que eu sentia não podia ser comparado a nada que já tivesse vivido. Eu amava aquela pessoa, sem nem ao menos saber quem era, pois ainda não tivera coragem pra levantar minhas pálpebras.

Era o amor mais puro e inocente que já existira. Amava-o mais do que a tudo e sabia que aquela era a pessoa com quem gostaria de passar o resto dos meus dias. Não havia dúvida que aquele ser, aquela pessoa, me amava também. Descobri que não precisava ter medo de mais nada, pois tudo estava estranhamente certo.

Finalmente, após apreciar a sensação que cada toque me proporcionava por minutos, juntei toda minha coragem e abri os olhos. Meu coração acelerou e eu o abracei de volta.

Tímidos raios-de-Sol penetravam pela resistente barreira imposta pela cortina que cobria a janela e fazia com que meu quarto ficasse mergulhado em uma profunda escuridão. Mas os pequenos raios valentes faziam bem seu trabalho iluminando a face de meu conquistador, que se apoderara do meu coração.

-Você perdeu todo meu amor, InuYasha, apenas para ganha-lo mais uma vez.

Os bravos raiozinhos iluminavam a fronte do rapaz que ainda me embalava e eu observei o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto. Estava feito... Agora amava o calor que seu sorriso emanava, o quão lindo apenas uma risada, um pequeno sorriso dele provinha. Que poder fantástico de me hipnotizar apenas com um gesto, por mais simples que fosse. Estremeci novamente.

Não satisfeita, desviei o meu olhar para os profundos olhos dourados dele que também me encaravam. Me apaixonei por seus olhos, que demonstravam tamanho carinho e amor por mim que fez-me derreter por dentro. Estremeci pela terceira vez naquele inicio de manhã. Seus olhos me encantavam e esqueci tudo para ama-los. Poderia me perder na profundidade de seu olhar, ficar por horas apenas observando-o e desvendar cada pedaço do intimo de seu ser. Um intenso amor brotara dentro de mim.

Parei. Estava totalmente perdida na imensidão dourada e o caminho de volta sumira. Fiquei com medo de não conseguir descobrir mais daquela pessoa pela qual já havia me apaixonado há muito. Implorei com o olhar que ele me tirasse de lá, me tirasse do fundo de sua alma, me resgatasse de volta ao meu mundo. Tudo o que ele fez foi me trazer para mais perto de si, apertando o abraço. Agora eu sabia que era isso que eu queria o tempo todo, talvez ele me conhecesse melhor do que eu mesma.

Tudo parecia um sonho, um sonho do qual eu não queria acordar jamais. Fechei meus olhos novamente para recordar-me de como era seu toque, porém, subitamente ele soltou-me.

Um terrível medo afligiu minha alma e coração, ele me deixaria depois de fazer-me apaixonar por cada parte de seu ser?

Quis gritar, quis chorar, quis morrer. A sensação de não ter o corpo dele junto ao meu era desesperadora. Abri os olhos e não o vi mais. Escorreguei da cama até o chão, sentando-me ali, encolhida, abraçando minhas pernas.

Chorei e como ultimo recurso comecei a gritar desesperada:

-InuYasha! InuYasha, cadê você!? Volta... não me deixe sozinha. InuYasha...

Fechei meus olhos novamente e levei as mãos ao rosto tentando barrar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Precisava do calor dele, de seu sorriso, de seus olhos, das palavras que ele me dissera no dia anterior e eu percebera que não foram em um sonho, de suas mãos, de tudo... Precisava dele ao meu lado... para sempre.

Mas ao cessar meus gritos resignada, o meu hanyou apareceu a porta. Não o vi, pois minhas mãos permaneciam em meu rosto impedindo minha visão. Senti que ele se aproximava de mim, em seguida, minhas mãos foram retiradas delicadamente de meu rosto.

-O que foi Kagome? Por que está gritando? – sua voz tinha um tom levemente alarmado.

Eu estava completamente sem voz, ela parecia ter morrido em minha garganta, a caminho da boca. Apenas pude tentar exprimir meu sentimento com um olhar, lhe dizer que precisava de seu corpo junto ao meu. Por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia parar de soluçar.

Ele permaneceu sem reação ao meu lado, apenas olhando-me. Ainda segurava carinhosamente meus pulsos e lançava-me um olhar sugestivo, com uma pequena mistura de preocupação.

Meus braços pareceram tomar vida, e quando dei por mim, estava com os braços em torno do pescoço dele, meu corpo atirado sobre o dele que permanecia ajoelhado ante o meu. Apoiei todo o meu peso contra seu corpo, que lentamente retribuia o abraço e me apertava ainda mais contra seu corpo, em uma atitude desesperada de aparar minhas lágrimas.

Creio que tentava me proteger naquele momento do que me machucara e fizera clamar por seu nome desesperadamente. Mas fora o próprio que me fizera desabar em lágrimas mais uma vez.

-Não vá – murmurei com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e notei suas orelhas se movimentarem, para que me ouvisse melhor – Não me deixe sozinha nunca, InuYasha. Não se distancie de mim...

-Ka... Kagome... – sussurrou em meu ouvido – eu já disse que não vou te deixar. Deixar-te seria como a morte, e eu não posso morrer e te deixar sozinha para que as pessoas te machuquem. Não. Vou estar sempre aqui para te proteger. E... – fez uma pequena pausa – me desculpe se te fiz chorar agora.

Apaixonei-me pelas doces palavras que me eram dirigidas, então esqueci de minhas outras paixões. Suas palavras esquentavam meu coração, sua voz me embalava docemente... Era simplesmente perfeito.

Então notei suas pequenas orelhas, que pareciam estar lá para me ouvir sempre que precisasse, e que o tornava único e especial, pois apenas eu poderia taca-la e acaricia-las, apenas eu poderia admira-la por horas e horas.

E, poucos minutos depois, quando unimos nossos lábios em um beijo, apaixonei-me por sua boca que era comprimida contra a minha tão gentilmente e que era capaz de me dizer coisas tão lindas, era simplesmente apaixonante estar em seus braços.

Ao cessar do beijo ele afrouxou o abraço e eu o encarei.

-Não vai me trocar por outra, não é?

-Nunca – sibilou.

-Nem vai me abandonar?

-Jamais – tornou a sibilar.

-Promete?

-Prometo que estarei com você seja quando for, como for, onde for... Não importa, só importa estar ao seu lado.

Sorri fracamente vendo-o levantar e em seguida me ajudar a faze-lo.

Ele segurou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Caminhou até o lado de fora de minha casa, parando em frente a enorme escadaria que descia até a rua.

Abraçou-me pelas costas com os braços em torno de minha cintura, e ficamos ali parados, observando o céu e as flores. O mundo que nos aguardava, ou melhor, os mundos que nos aguardavam. Talvez algumas pessoas aceitassem o casamento entre um hanyou e uma humana, mas outras certamente não o fariam e seriam discriminados, principalmente na Era Feudal.

-Está disposta a correr os ricos de ficar comigo?

-O que quer dizer?

-Está disposta a enfrentar o que as pessoas dirão? Enfrentar youkais? Está disposta a ficar dividida entre os dois mundos? A correr muitos riscos? – percebi um pouco de apreensão em sua voz.

Ele me trouxe um pouco mais para si. Ora, ele tinha medo de perder-me. Notei que estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por ele, por seu toque, seu sorriso, suas palavras, suas orelhinhas caninas, seu corpo, sua alma, seu jeito, seu cheiro... tudo. E ao mesmo tempo que esquecia uma de minhas paixões, apaixonava-me mais intensamente por outra. Pude apenas sorrir.

-Se eu estou disposta a enfrentar algo por você? – virei-me e o encarei, seus olhos fugiram dos meus – Se eu estou disposta a correr muitos ricos? É claro que estou, posso enfrentar tudo se você estiver comigo. Eu te amo mais que a minha vida, pois você é minha vida. Viver sem você por um dia sequer seria uma tortura.

Ele sorriu, e uma chama dentro de mim acendeu. Ele estreitou o abraço, não permitindo que houvesse um centímetro sequer entre nós. Eu recostei meu rosto em seu ombro, aspirando o aroma que InuYasha emanava, procurei memoriza-lo, pois queria guardar essa lembrança em minha mente para todo o sempre.

-Eu amo você... Nunca deixarei que se afaste de mim! – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

E a todo o momento dali para frente, meu amor por InuYasha morria, apenas para o prazer de, como uma fênix, reviver com maior força e vigor que nunca. Era isso que me encantava, e até hoje encanta, pois ele não me reconquistava a cada dia, mas sim a todo o momento, a toda hora. Acho que foi isso o que mais amei nele.

Levantei lentamente meu rosto, ao ponto que nossos narizes chegaram a encostar levemente. Então nos encaramos e lentamente ele beijou-me mais uma vez.

E não importava o que o mundo iria dizer, pois eu, Kagome Higurashi doava-me à InuYasha, para que este fosse completo, e InuYasha doava-se a mim para que eu fosse completa e no fim, éramos apenas um. E nada no mundo seria capaz de desfazer os laços de nosso amor.

_Se você está aqui   
Dormindo ao lado meu   
É verdade você é minha metade   
Se você está aqui como eu pedi a Deus   
Vamos mudar de ar e caminhar como um só   
Confesso que andei perdido   
Reduzido a pó   
Sem chão pra cair   
Das flores que eu olhei   
Você é a mais perfeita que eu já vi_

**FIM **

Notas da Autora: E aí?! O que acharam?! Será que alguém leu? Meu Deus, ficarei esperando por uma reviewzinha eternamente? Rsrs! Seja como for se tem alguém lendo, gostou? Não? Tudo bem, pode me xingar, eu agüento, mas pelo menos deixa um comentariozinho vai... não custa nada.

Bom eu sei que apelei muito, tem fatos sem explicação, mas é que minha pequenina mente não conseguiu bolar uma explicação, mas abafa gente.

Essa música é do Rodox, não sou fã deles, mas essa letra é bonita... por isso tomei uma parte do refrão pra colocar como meu título ¬¬".

Novamente eu venho apelar por um comentário ta? Não custa nada... E dizer que minha próxima fanfic não vai ser assim, vai ser melhor (espero que achem isso né...)

Agradeço quem leu, e as minha miguxinhas queridas que sempre me inspiram a escrever. Muitos beijos para todoooos vocês.


End file.
